Time Warped
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: A girl that lives in 2008 goes back in time to solve her grandfather's past.
1. Default Chapter

:::Outsiders Belongs to S.E. Hinton okay....Ne-ways R/R....Oh..and this is MOVIE Version..the way they look in the movie so imagine them like that..and if you havent seen the movie then imagine 7 incredably hot guys!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Time Warped Pt.1-A not so Normal day at the library...  
  
The year was 2008 and everything was going great, Katrina who was nearly 17 had a job working at the library. Katrina was a tall, Tan, Skinny girl who loved t hang out wih friends, listen to music, go swimming, Mainly stuff like that..and her family only consisted of her, her dog, her cat, her single mother and her 12 year old brother..Things were going great for the family until Bill her father died in a plane crash going to L.A. for a movie premeir..since her father was a actor, her mom is a model and singer..But Katrina insisted on living a normal girls life..so she didnt become famous..but people still new she was related to Bill Tyler son of Billy Tyler legendary actor that was a teen in the 60's and he was a greaser while his wife was a soc...and they got together and suddenly started a acting career...  
  
Katrina sighed..she knew closing time was close..So she took one last look at the books on the shelf...she then left....and later that night she was sleeping she suddenly felt her body was floating and then she fell down with a hard crash...and when she opened her eyes she found herself not exactly home...this place had an Old lookin style to it...Katrina found herself to be laying right infront of a gas station and then suddenly two guys came running out...  
  
"Oh my god...are you ok??"The first one said looking panicked. "We heard that crash and we saw you lying here.." Katrina looked at them and tried to hide back a smirk..  
  
"umm..no..im in pain..Can you please help me..?"Katrina said putting on her Mary Sue Act.  
  
"ok..we can take you to my house.."The First one said. "Hi..my names Sodapop Curtis...  
  
Katrina couldn't help but laugh..his name was really weird..  
  
Sodapop simply smiled like he was used to it and said "This is my best friend Steve Randle...  
  
The one called Steve simply nodded in her direction...  
  
Soon afterward Katrina left with them on their way to the Curtises...while Katrina was thinking.."hmm I wonder if I asked them the year if they will think im crazy...nah..I better save it for later" she thought suddenly feeling very sleepy and she leaned on Sodapop (Steve was driving..umm..ok?) and fell fast asleep.  
  
:::::::::Ok.....I know this chapter was SOOOOOOOOOO boring..Don't worry it was for me 2...but all 1st chapters are boring when their short..I know their better longer......But I have a question 4 u all!! SHOULD JOHNNY and DALLY Be ALIVE???? I dunno...ne- ways...R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting The Gang

::::::::::::::::::::Ok..Sorry I havent updated in a while....and don't worry Johnny and Dally will be alive and in this chapter....oh and you should check out my Newsies stories I have a crossover with the outsiders..it's a casting call....But ne-ways here's chap.2...Outsiders belongs to S.E.Hinton!! Katrina and other characters I make are allll mine!!! RR

Time Warped pt.2-Meeting the gang...

The next thing, Katrina knew, Was waking up in somebodys bed. She looked around, and saw some pictures. Pictures of three guys. One who looked the oldest, and had muscles. One who she reconised as that cute movie star look-a-like. The last one was a young boy, who looked about 14 years of age. Katrina sighed, She decided to get up and find those two guys who helped her. She couldn't really remember the Movie star look-a-likes friends face. But he kind of resembled Tom Cruise?

Katrina got up. And walked out of the room, and into the living room. Where she saw 7 cute lookin' guys. The one with the side burns grinned at her. And decided to make a comment.

"Hey guys, Look sleeping Beauty is up!"He said, smiling at me.

"Knock it off, Two-Bit!"The cute one said. What was his name again? Sodapop?

"Knock what off?"The one called Two-Bit laughed.

Then the big guy with muscles, walked over to Katrina and said.

"Hi, My name's Darry."He said smiling kindly.

"Katrina..Katrina Tyler."She said smiling shyly.

All the guys turned and looked at her.

Then a real hot one came up to her and asked.

"Your not related to Billy Tyler are you?"

"Uh.."Katrina stuttered. Then she thought "I think I better lie..."

'Well..."He said getting impatient.

"N-no..."She managed to say.

"Knock it off Dal..Your scaring her!"I heard a voice say.

"Shut up Pony. This is none of your buisness."Dal said annoyed.

The one called Pony, rolled his eyes. and sighed.

Soon everyone started telling their names.

''Dally''The hot tuff lookin' guy said.

''Ponyboy''The cute young boy smiled friendly.

Johnny" A quiet voice said softly.

Two-Bit''The comedian lookin' guy said.

"hmm...''Katrina thought.''He looks like the coach off that old movie..Mighty Ducks? Coach Bombay..

Soon after that. Two-Bit started flirting with her. Ponyboy wanted her to go to movies, with him and Johnny.

So the trio went to the movies. And Katrina heard someone say "Hey Ponyboy" She turned around to see a girl with long read hair, and a dazzling smile.

"Oh.hey cherry!"Pony said nervously.

The girl called Cherry walked over, and when she saw me she smiled. And said "Who's this?''

"This is Katrina Tyler.."Pony said annoyed.

"Oh..Is she related.."Cherry didn't finish, because Pony cut her off.

"No..Cherry she isn't related to Billy Tyler."He said.

"Oh...Well Im Cherry Valance!!"She said smiling.

"Hi.."Katrina said smiling.

Suddenly some punk lookin' dude came storming in.

"Where's Dally?"He said angrily.

"I dunno..He aint here..What did he do now Tim?"Ponyboy said asked.

"He threw paint all over my car!"Tim said angrily.

"Now why would he want to do that...?"Cherry said sarcasticly.

"You better watch your boyfriend, Wench!"Tim shouted, and left.

"Katrina spat out the drink she was drinking.

"B-boyfriend?"Katrina asked.

"Ya..they started dating eachother last year.."Ponyboy said sighing.

"Ya her friend Marcia is dating Two-Bit.."Johnny said quietly.

"Oh, Then why was he flirting with me?"Katrina demanded.

"Oh that, He flirts with everybody."Johnny said calmly.

"Even guys?"Katrina said makin' a face.

"NO!"Pony and Johnny laughed.

Katrina laughed to, As they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

:::::::::::::Ok..Sorry for it being boring and all....but You can give me ideas if you want....i dun care...rr....


	3. Fights and A Death!

::::::::::::I still don't own Outsiders...S.E.Hinton does...Sorry that this is short..Im auditioning for a Southern Region Choir..So i have to sing an Italian and Latin Song2 english..So i hafta Practice, Practice, Practice!!!

I sing better Alto than Soprano...So ummm Review!!!

Time warped pt.3-Fights and a death..

Katrina's P.O.V.

The movie was fun, Kinda boring since it was really old. It was me, Ponyboy, Johnny and Cherry Valance. We were walking down the street in the dark of night. When we all suddenly hear a noise. I turn around to see a blue mustang following us. I knew that couldn't be good. So we ran all the way home. Cherry got a ride home from Dally. I was told to go to school tommorow with Pony and Johnny. Great, won't that be fun.. I thought sarcastically. We really didn't do much that night, Well Pony read to Johnny, Sodapop and Steve wrestled with eachother, Two-Bit got drunk and went out, Dally hanged with Cherry, Darry went to bed and so did I.

The next day soon approached, Ponyboy woke me up. So I took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, Which Soda made, eggs and bacon that looked weird. Soon me, Johnny and Ponyboy were off. When we got there, I had to get my schedule and everything. I lucked out by having all classes with Ponyboy and Johnny. It was cool. Later on that day, Some stupid soc. came by and started talkin' trash to Ponyboy and Johnny. So I stepped in and punched the kid in the face. Only because he shoved Johnny to the ground and hit Ponyboy. The soc. got mad and smacked me in the face. He was about to hit me again. when somebody stepped in between and grabbed the soc. hand.

"Hey, pretty boy , Unless you want to eat my fist for lunch you better beat it!"The new guy said firmly.

"Fine, This isn't over greasers!!!"The Soc. shouted running off.

Woah..I thought Who the hell is this guy?

"Ponyboy, Is that you?"The new guy asked.

"Yes.."I heard Ponyboy mumble.

Wait..he looks familiar I started thinking D-Dad..

''Hi, Im Bill Tyler''He said holding his hand out.

"Uhh...hi Im Katrina..I muttered.

Tyler.."Pony finished off.

I shot Ponyboy a look that said Thanks alot.

"Oh, really?'' Bill said smiling.

"Uh-huh..."I said not looking up.

"Neet, Maybey were related somehow."He said grinning.

"Maybey..''I said hiding a smirk.

Later on that day that stupid soc. who's name was Andy luser. Kepy threatning Ponyboy and Johnny. He beat the heck out of Johnny at lunch. He harassed Cherry and Pony. He flirted with me. Eww! Later on..Something terrible happened. Some middle class boy found another boy who was middle class, face down in his own blood, laying in the shower, with only a pair of pants on. He was dead. Stone dead. like a rock. I admit feeling sorry for the boy. Even though I found out he was Andy Luser's cousin Mathew Luser. It was scary! I saw another Middle class boy crying. I looked to see an note in his hand. I read it. It said Your Next! signed Annomyness...Whats going to happen next? Will the killer kill the boy? If so, Will he kill again? what a nightmare...

Sorry..It was stupid and pointless..This is done and it's 8-25-04..Cant't publish it until 8-26-04..My account got locked up so....ya..rr!!!!


	4. Going On A Double Date

::::::Here's a new chapter!!! Enjoy....rr

Time Warped pt.4:Going on a double date...

Wow! At first I didnt know what to think, when Sodapop Curtis asked me out! I was happy and felt real lucky. Soda was really cute. It was actually gonna be an double date, With Two-Bit and Marcia. I was still happy though, Pony wanted to come But Darry wouldnt let him. Dally said he was gonna take Cherry to the dingo for awhile. I was still scared about the killing of that poor boy. I remembered the boy sitting down shivering in fear. And the note, The note that said he was next. I tried my best to ignore it. So, us four were on our way to the movies. When we got there we saw Curly trying to pick up some gals. But they looked at him in disgust and walked away. I giggled, Curly was pretty annoying. We got our stuff and Sat down to watch the movie. Suddenly we hear a noise and look up to see Tim Sheperd yelling at Curly. I rolled my eyes, It was real quiet there until Marcia broke it with he yawning. She snuggled up close to Two-Bit smiling to herself. I made a small chuckle. Soon the movie was over and we left.

We were walking home when we saw a blue mustang stop right infront of us, I looked to see Two-Bit tense up abit and held Marcia closer to him. I stood closer to Sodapop, I could pratically feel the anger and coldness from his body. The door opened and 3 guys stepped out. I sallowed nervously. Mainly, when I realized Andy Luser was one of the guys. I could hear the beating in my chest, I watched as the 3 males circled us chuckling amongs themseles, you could easily tell that they were drunk. One suddenly struck his fist out at Soda's cheek and hit him hard real good. Then Two-Bit started fighting. I pulled Marcia close to me so she wouldnt be in the middle of it. Then one who went unoticd by the others crept up behind me and Marcia shoved Marcia down to the ground, And grabbed me and hit me in the face. I could taste the blood. I kicked hm in the testicles. The only spot where it really hurts for guys.Then we started fighting as Marcia backed away. Then I hear a sudden voice that draws my attention.

"Leave her alone you stupid Socs!!!"I turned to see None other than....

Bill Tyler.

:::::::::Sorry If It sucked Im kinda in a hurry....RR


End file.
